Call Your Name
by Saera Of Chaos
Summary: Ruby dies in the massive Grimm invasion of S3, leaving Yang helplessly depressed. Small Bumblebee and destroyed White Rose. AU.
1. Proluge

The Grimm were everywhere, and Ruby could only fight for so long. Every swing of her scythe, every bullet she fired, she could feel her limbs tiring quickly.

She had jumped off Torchwick's exploding ship and landed into a huge horde of Grimm. _Just my luck._ She thought grimly. _I need to get to Beacon, then I can help defend the city._

Ruby shot a Grimm as it leaped at her, claws outstretched. It's swiftly decaying body knocked her over, crushing her arm. Suddenly, Yang was there, fighting off the Grimm.

"Ruby! C'mon, we need to get out of here!" Yang pulled Ruby to her feet, desperately fighting one handed as the Ursa surrounded them.

Ruby stumbled beside Yang, shooting her scythe into the pack of Grimm. Then Blake was there, leaping over the Ursa, joining the fight. The trio of girls slowly fought their way through the pack, but there were too many.

As Ruby slashed through one Grimm, another hooked its claws deep into her right leg. Gasping with pain, she shot it. Along the way, Blake ran ahead to find reinforces.

Yang's arm was mauled as a Beowolf gnawed on her gauntlet. Ruby was bashed on the head, forcing them to slow down until her dizziness subsided.

The group of Grimm began to thicken, slowing the sisters. An Ursa's claws slashed through Ruby's cloak from behind, choking her. Yang shot Ember Celica at the beast, pulling Ruby along.

Blake returned silently, her solemn face bringing despair to her friends. The situation was bleak without anyone to help. _We're doomed. Unless one of us holds off the Grimm for the others to escape._ Ruby thought.

"Go Yang! I can't fight any more." Ruby pushed Yang away from her, feebly attempting to sacrifice herself.

"Ruby, no! You can get through this!" Yang cried desperately.

Ruby shook her head. Her leg was bleeding heavily, and many other scratches covered her body. Her aura was depleted, and she could barely carry Crescent Rose.

"Yang, we need to get to Beacon. They have a defensive base outside." Blake said, firing Gambol Shroud at the Grimm.

"No! We can't just leave her!" Tears streamed down Yang's face.

In a surprising feat of strength, Ruby pushed both Yang and Blake away from her. She raised her scythe for the last time, attempting a feeble defense that was instantly destroyed. The Grimm fell upon her, tearing into her as she shrieked in pain.

" _Ruby!_ " Yang screamed as Blake pulled her away, fighting her partner's grip.

She called the name, hoping for her sister to respond. That was all she would ever hope for in the years that followed.

 **A/N** : I don't expect to write many chapters of this, just saying. Just to let you know, Yang and Blake never attacked Adam, and instead found Ruby. This was written to Call Your Name from Attack on Titan.


	2. Mourning

Yang lay unconscious on a couch, murmuring Ruby's name every few minutes. Blake sat beside her, clasping Yang's warm hand in her own cold hands. For an hour, they sat motionless; Blake mourning for all their losses, Yang trying to forget her losses in a drugged sleep.

As Yang began to stir, Blake looked up sadly, wincing as the blonde clenced her hands into fists. Her eyes were still closed, but her mouth moved as Yang attempted to speak. After a moment, Blake closed her eyes, silently bracing herself for her partner's sorrow.

"Blake." Yang's voice was hoarse from screaming. "Ruby…is…gone, isn't she?" Tears ran down her face.

"Yes. I'm sorry Yang." Blake murmured quietly. "We came here to the base, and you were attracting more Grimm, so they knocked you out with some drugs."

After a moment in silence, Yang began to weep openly. Blake patted her arm, tears tracing a path down her cheeks as she mourned with Yang.

They were in a hallway, and behind several closed doors, others wept for their own losses. In the hallway, people were sweeping past them with looks of pity or ignoring them completely.

"What happened to Beacon? Is Cinder still there?" A bewildered man asked Blake, recognizing her for a Huntress.

"I don't know. I haven't been close to Beacon since the ship exploded. Have you seen Wiess Schnee at all? She's my teammate." Blake replied softly, trying not to disturb Yang.

"She just went out to hunt Grimm. She looked worried and kept asking about a Ruby." He shrugged and continued down the hallway.

As Yang's sobs slowed, she started to push herself into a sitting position. "Blake, where exactly are we? It's not Beacon, but you said we were close to the school."

"As far as I can tell, we are in a hotel that we are using as a base. It's located in the center of the city, but the Grimm are choosing not to hunt here. It's also located near a lot of weapon and Dust shops. We salvaged most of what was close to here, but our supplies aren't enough to keep a population the size we have here." Blake said, checking Yang's bandaged arm. "It's hard to believe this whole thing started only a day ago…"

"Let's go find Wiess. We have to tell her about… " Yang trailed off, lost in memories for a moment.

"We'll have to check in with Glynda and Qrow first. We have to tell them we're going."

Yang nodded, and the partners grabbed their weapons, preparing for the Grimm. They descended from the fourth floor, searching for one of the adults. They found them on the first floor, guarding the exit.

"Uncle Qrow. Professor Goodwitch. We are heading out to look for Wiess. We have to tell he-"

"Yes, we know. She didn't check out, so we don't know where she is going." Glynda cut off Yang, still maintaing that calm demeanor, but with an undercurrent of weariness.

"Thank you." Yang nodded before grabbing Blake by her arm and pulling her through the door.

Outside was still and silent, but Yang put her finger to her lips, warning Blake to stay quiet. They crept silently through the city, hearing far off battles between Grimm and humans. They cut down the few Grimm they encountered, calling Wiess's name in hushed whispers.

They rounded a corner, watching for Grimm, but onlh finding their friend. Blake saw the Schnee heiress first and gasped in relief. She ran to Wiess, and gave her a quick hug before glancing back at her partner.

Yang was still at the corner, staring at Wiess. A deep hatred for Wiess began to grow in Yang. _If Wiess had been there, Ruby would still be alive. If Wiess had cared at all for my baby sister, she would have been there._ Yang thought furiously. Her violet eyes began to bleed into red, rage filling her. Wiess looked uncertainly at Blake, whose face was filed with horror.

"Yang, no! Wiess is innocent! You can't blame her!" Blake shouted.

"I can blame her all I want. _She should have been there!"_

"Yang, what did I do wrong? I'm looking for Ruby!" Wiess's confused shout angered the blonde more.

" _No!_ You cannot touch Ruby! You ruined her life!" Yang was crying in her anger, and Blake rushed forward to Yang.

"Yang, no. We can't change the past, and Ruby is gone. She wouldn't want you to blame her partner. She sacrificed herself for you. Don't disgrace that sacrifice." Blake murmured.

Wiess was shocked. "Ruby's gone? She can't be."

The trio drew together into a hug, all mourning the loss of their leader.

 **A/N:** I'll probably do one more chapter, then finish this, unless people want more chapters.


End file.
